


Goodbye, my darling.

by Heten16



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa V2
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, this happened from an rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heten16/pseuds/Heten16
Summary: Hi! This is a little thing I wrote.For context, my friends were roleplaying as Nagito and Hinata (where he and Izuru are one person). Before they found each other, Nagito had a little surgery. (*cough* not a good one *cough cough*) He was now deformed, with extra limbs and eyes. All that good stuff.So in Hinata’s favor, before he could have an absolute meltdown, Izuru appeared and put Nagito out of his misery.Yeah I don’t know if this makes any sense XDAnyways! Let’s get on with this bullshit, shall we?





	Goodbye, my darling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a little thing I wrote. 
> 
> For context, my friends were roleplaying as Nagito and Hinata (where he and Izuru are one person). Before they found each other, Nagito had a little surgery. (*cough* not a good one *cough cough*) He was now deformed, with extra limbs and eyes. All that good stuff. 
> 
>  
> 
> So in Hinata’s favor, before he could have an absolute meltdown, Izuru appeared and put Nagito out of his misery. 
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah I don’t know if this makes any sense XD 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways! Let’s get on with this bullshit, shall we?

There he was.

 

_Nagito Komaeda_

 

The boy Izuru knew as one who strived for Hope. Who was absolutely disgusted when faced with Despair. 

 

Something Izuru knew too well. 

 

His neutral face stared at Nagito’s unconscious, deformed body. **How dare they do this to him.**

 

Izuru could feel the overwhelming anger, horror, and sadness that Hajime was feeling before he took over. But those were just useless emotions. _Useless._

 

The boy’s breathing was labored and shallow. 

He let out a deep sigh. It was time. 

 

Izuru’s obsidian hair swirled around him as he leaned down towards the unconscious boy. He placed a soft, lingering kiss on Nagito’s lips. They were still so warm; but not for long. 

 

Hands wrapped around a sickeningly thin neck. 

 

_Snap_

 

He watched as the last breathe left Nagito’s body. 

 

**Goodbye, my darling.** \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

Bonus:

 

He walked away from Nagito’s body. 

 

He had too, he couldn’t bear to look at it any longer. 

 

_Something burned in his pocket._

 

Izuru reached into it and pulled out a box. A black ring glared up at him when he opened it.

 

The sensation of utter heartbrokenness hit him relentlessly. It made him want to fall to his knees and sob. 

 

_Shut up, Hajime. It’s too late now._

 

With no second thought, he picked the ring from the box and tossed it into the river. 

 

And that was it.

**Author's Note:**

> The bonus was based off art of Izuru and Komaeda! It was them holding each other with black rings on their ring fingers. Not sure who the artist is, but credit to their wonderful art!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> I also did this to twist the knife 
> 
>  
> 
> ((Sorry, Mary ^3^
> 
>  
> 
> I hope y’all got some enjoyment out of this. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
